This new Bouvardia originated as a seedling selected from offspring of the breeding stock plant Bridesmaid. The particular seedling was selected by me in 1986 for propagation and testing because of the distinctive flower form and coloration of its blossoms. Specifically, the flower is a lobed tubular corolla which is double. It is cherry pink in color. The selected plant was propagated by me in Roelofarendsveen, Holland through several generations of cutting propagation to establish that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Breeding efforts commenced in 1985 in Roelofarendsveen, Holland where the breeding stock is maintained. My new variety, Roxanne, differs from the mother plant, Bridesmaid, in that it has double flowers, better stem quality, and a longer vase life.